<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Uninvited Guest by 15ekaytert887</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069269">An Uninvited Guest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887'>15ekaytert887</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Captain Swan Wedding [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Captain Swan - Freeform, Enemies, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold comes to retrieve the items that Killian stole from him.<br/>A short yet sweet companion to Icy Surprises and Warm Confessions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Captain Swan Wedding [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Uninvited Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killian felt eyes on him and he turned to see the dark one glaring at him from across the street. Gold had been one of the few people in town not invited to the ceremony or the reception, but Killian knew that's not why the man was upset. Killian pressed kiss to Emma's temple "I'll be right back" he whispered letting her go and heading in the direction of Gold.</p><p>"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" The pirate asked as he approached him, stopping in the middle of the road, keeping his distance from the man. "I made sure that you were not invited to this particular occasion."</p><p>"Oh I think you know exactly why I'm here, and it has nothing to do with celebrating your pathetic nuptials. I couldn't care less about that." Rumple replied in his always calm but intimidating voice stepping closer to Killian in a threatening way. "You have stolen my property, and I've come to get it back."</p><p>"Oh well that's where your wrong." Killian replied "I didn't steal anything. That Will Scarlet fellow was the one who broke into your shop."</p><p>"Yes and I will deal with him when the time comes but as I understand it, he only did so under your instruction, so..." the Dark One now spoke through his teeth "Give me back the broom."</p><p>"Well you see there, I don't have it." Killian said as he began to circle the man slowly. "And even if I did I certainly wouldn't give it to the likes of you."</p><p>Rumple just glared at the man "You really want to do this pirate? Because I will make you pay. Do you really want to make your poor bride a widow so soon?Or do you not remember the last time you tried tangling with me?" He threatened.</p><p>Killian glared at the little man, murder in his eyes but instead of simply lunging at the Dark One like he wanted to, he instead simply raised his eyebrow and and cockily said "Oh you mean the time that your precious wife banished you?" Killian's smirk grew larger when he saw Gold visibly flinch at the memory. "Yes that seemed to work out very well for you didn't it?" Killian continued to mock, Gold bared his teeth at him but before he could say anything Killian continued "You see this is how it's going to go. WE'RE going to keep the broom and that rather impressive wand and YOU'RE going to stay the bloody hell away from my family!" Killian growled the last part fiercely.</p><p>Rumples eyes narrowed into slits, his eyes own eyes filled with calm, yet murderous rage for the his long time nemesis. He hadn't known about the wand they had also stolen from his palace back in the Enchanted Forest.</p><p>"Family?" The man finally spit out with mocking sneer. </p><p>"Aye, my FAMILY." Killian growled again. "Emma, Henry, and I. As well as all of their loved ones." Killian said through a clenched jaw. Killian new he had an ace up his sleeve to ensure his families protection but he still didn't want the crocodile within a hundred miles of them. If crossing the town line still kept people from re-entering he would've gleefully through the man across it himself ages ago. Protecting Emma and Henry, and Emma's parents and the wee prince and yes even Regina (even if she sure as hell didn't want or need the pirates protection) as well as Zelina's wee lad Robyn (NOT Zelina however. Bloody witch was lucky he had reformed his old ways or she would have found herself at the mercy of his hook a long time ago) meant more to Killian than anything and it didn't matter if he had a sure proof plan of keeping the crocodile in line. Gold was tricky and dark enough to find a way around it, if not just go through it entirely. Damn his consequences.</p><p>"And why would I do that?" Rumple asked his voice beginning to show the anger and hatred he felt for the man standing in front of him.</p><p>"Because," Killian said with a dark smile, masking his own fear with that of unwavering confidence "You step one toe out of line and Belle makes sure that you never again see that wee lass of yours." Killian said, his voice filled with malice as as he stared down Gold, practically DARING him to try something, so that Killian could draw his sword and end everything right here and now. (Intellectually Killian new that attacking the most powerful Dark one to ever live with nothing but his trusty pirate sword was not the best idea and would ultimately end very badly for him, but at that moment he didn't care. How DARE the bastard come here and try to disrupt the happiness of his and Emma's day with threats against their family.)</p><p>Gold looked behind the pirate and saw that the heroes had all collected to the edge of the road and were all (aside from Snows sad frown) were glaring at him. Emma's hands up as if preparing to strike him with her magic at a moments notice. 

"Fine." Gold finally spit out "You win pirate, for now. Don't count on being so lucky in the future." And with a wave of his hand the cowardly little man disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke.</p><p>Killian huffed, but he turned and made his way back across the street, his anger still simmering just below the surface. However it began to cool the moment he brought his Swan back into his arms. "What was the about?" Emma asked worriedly.</p><p>"Nothing you need worry about love." Killian said kissing at her furrowed brow and breathing her in. Her scent calming him even more.</p><p>"You sure?" She asked him, her eyes still wary "We don't keep secrets from each other, not anymore." She reminded him, looking into his eyes knowingly.</p><p>Killian looked at her and sighed "The crocodile was here to demand back that broom that Scarlet had stolen from him and I told him to shove off."</p><p>"Killian, you know he's going to come after you! Wha-" Emma started, already fearing for her new husbands life.</p><p>"No he won't, love." Killian reassured her.</p><p>"How can you know that? The last time, we just barely got you-" Emma choked at the memory and trying to hold back both her tears and the panic she felt welling in her chest the best she could. Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly until his body was flush with hers.</p><p>"I know because I told him that if he goes anywhere near me, you or our family, he would never see his child again." Killian said to her holding her face in his hand and looking deep into her emerald eyes.</p><p>"You really think that will stop him?" Emma asked still not convinced.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." Killian told her "You and I are headed off to our honeymoon tomorrow and Henry will be with Regina. He won't be able to do anything."</p><p>Emma let her pirate reassure her, still not totally convinced. She didn't think that Gold would ever hurt Henry. He may be a monster who had tried to kill most, if not all of them on numerous occasions but she liked to believe that at least when it came to Henry, Gold wouldn't dare. Not when he was all that was left of Neal. As for the rest of her family went, well, Emma knew that Belle would make good on Killian's promise that if the Dark One tried anything he would never see their newborn child ever again. She also knew that between Regina and possibly Zelina protecting them Gold probably wouldn't try anything. Besides his fight was primarily with Killian, and she and her pirate would be leaving tonight on their honeymoon. Leaving Gold behind in Storybrooke. "We should probably ask Regina to look out for Will as well." She mumbled knowing that the former marry men and prominent Storybrooke miscreant was probably as close to the top of Gold's hit list as Killian was.

"Aye, love we will." Killian promised stroking her cheek and not even making a single snarky remark about 'just letting Gold have him,' like he usually would. His remark proved to Emma just just how seriously he really did take all of this and protecting people who needed protection, even if he wasn't worried he still wanted to do the right thing. Emma was so proud of the man she married in that moment her heart soar and she buried her head into his chest, breathing him in as she held him even tighter.</p><p>"Ok." She finally said smiling up at Killian, letting his words comfort her for the moment. "And besides, no matter what he does I'm sure it won't be anything we can't handle, together." She finally added, taking his hand in hers and he squeezing it tightly as she brought it back up to her face.</p><p>Killian leaned down and kissed her. Pouring all the love and joy he had for her in that moment into his kiss. When he finally pulled away he rested his forehead against hers and breathed out a promise

 "Aye love. Together, forever."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>